Descobrindo o Amor no Reino Oculto
by cleidescully
Summary: Ao alimentar um akayashi, Aoi acabou sendo levada para Kakuriyo. Descobriu que seu avô a deixou como garantia de uma dívida, e ela era noiva de um Deus - Ogro: Odanna. Não conformada com este destino, resolveu trabalhar para pagar a dívida de seu avô, tomando as rédeas do próprio destino. Nesta história, conto uma versão de como Aoi se apaixona por Odanna, a partir do episódio 5.
1. Jantar Caseiro no Anexo

**Nota:**

 **"Kakuryio no Yadomeshi" é um anime que estreou em abril de 2018. A história tem me suscitado várias teorias, e vários caminhos pelos quais o romance poderia seguir.**

 **Como não há muita disponibilidade do mangá em línguas ocidentais, tem ficado tudo para nossa imaginação. Comecei a história, na inspiração dos primeiros 5 episódios, e convido os leitores a me ajudarem a traçar os rumos para ela... aguardo sugestões!**

 **A obra não me pertence, suas autoras são Midori Yūma (escritora das light novels) Laruha (ilustradora)**

 **Jantar Caseiro no Anexo**

Já fazia um tempo que Aoi estava no mundo oculto desde que decidira voltar por conta própria para cumprir sua promessa ao akayashi – meses talvez, na contagem do reino comum. Tempo suficiente para se sentir perfeitamente confortável em seu restaurante no anexo ao Tenjin'ya. "Seu restaurante!" se alguém lhe dissesse há um ano que ela seria dona de um negócio próprio, ela diria que estavam loucos!

Era tão adaptada à sua vida solitária, que nunca esteve em seus planos, o contato direto com o público. Mas estranhamente, aquele lugar tinha uma sensação de lar para ela, muito maior do que em qualquer lugar que já viveu, nem nos tempos em que vivia com sua mãe, ela se lembrava de se sentir tão adaptada, tão "senhora de si mesma e da situação", estranhamente, aqueles seres que habitavam e trabalhavam na pousada, lhe davam um senso de "família".

Aoi havia dado seu toque pessoal na decoração do lugar, e o tornado ainda mais aconchegante e simpático, aos poucos sua clientela ia se consolidando, e sua culinária - "exótica" naquele mundo - ganhando fama de renovar as energias e ter grande poder espiritual. Ginji era seu sócio no negócio, a ajudava a servir os clientes, e no fornecimento de ingredientes de qualidade. Se demonstrava a cada dia, um amigo incansável e trabalhador, sempre cordial e diplomático.

A bela moça devaneava com seus olhos ametistas observando pela janela, sobre sua vida desde que chegara ali, enquanto dava os últimos toques no jantar que terminava: preparou todas suas especialidades, da entrada à sobremesa, colocou a mesa impecavelmente como mandava a etiqueta tradicional, acendeu alguns incensos florais, dando uma aura aconchegante à sala vip de seu espaço – hoje, tudo tinha de estar perfeito! Pensava enquanto espiava o sol crepuscular começar a tingir a paisagem...

Ela nem sempre admitia para os outros, mas o pôr do sol no reino oculto era ainda mais belo que no reino comum, as vezes ela se sentia um pouco culpada, pois nada em sua terra natal lhe inspirava saudades, seria isso normal? Apesar de não ser uma ayakashi, a beleza do reino oculto, não falhava em lhe fascinar mais a cada dia.

Odanna caminhava calmamente, alcançou o anexo de Tenjin'ya. Se no passado, raramente vinha para esta parte de seu estabelecimento, agora era quase que sua rotina, tudo por causa da chegada de Aoi. Nada saíra como ele planejava, ela não aceitou passivamente ser sua noiva, não estavam casados, mas de qualquer forma, a decisão de trazê-la para o mundo oculto, trouxe novas emoções para sua vida.

Acostumado a ser temido, respeitado, até mesmo adorado, não era seu costume lidar com uma mulher que discordasse de suas ideias, questionasse suas decisões, e dissesse sem medo o que achava, com uma honestidade quase inocente. Esta personalidade, que o irritou no início, feriu seu orgulho, logo em seguida, o cativou completamente. A menina e sua jovialidade trouxe-lhe risos espontâneos, e um prazer em estar em sua companhia, que não lembrava-se de já ter sentido.

Aquele entardecer não era diferente, na manhã daquele mesmo dia, foi surpreendido com um convite para jantar no anexo, escrito na delicada caligrafia de Aoi, seria seu convidado especial aquela noite, foi instruído a chegar ao anoitecer. Ele havia se negado a lhe dizer seu prato favorito – mesmo depois dela insistir muito - pois tal conhecimento poderia se transformar em um ponto fraco... ela o teria em suas mãos se soubesse. Mas após receber aquele convite atencioso, ele soube, que não interessava o que ela lhe cozinhasse, já o tinha nas mãos irremediavelmente...

Ao se aproximar do restaurante, podia vê-la pela janela, em frente ao balcão, com a luz crepuscular tingindo seus cabelos e pele de um tom avermelhado, parou alguns minutos para apreciar a visão... ela olhou para fora no mesmo momento, lhe pegou cativo de sua beleza, prendeu seu olhar no dela por uns minutos, e então abriu um sorriso carinhoso. Seu sorriso sempre o desarmava, ela era mesmo diferente de todas mulheres que conheceu, sempre soube que ela era especial, mesmo antes de trazê-la para seus domínios, a observando por todos aqueles anos.

Quando ele chegou à porta, ela já havia se aproximado para recebê-lo, estava com suas vestes de cozinheira, de um verde forte que realçava o ametista de seus olhos, cabelos presos em um coque, e a presilha que ele havia lhe dado. Ao vê-la usa-la de maneira tão considerada, seu coração mudou inesperadamente seu ritmo, o que o surpreendeu: tantos anos de experiência de vida, tantas mulheres maravilhosas que teve em suas mãos – em sua cama, se emocionar com uma atitude ínfima de uma menina, não era normal para ele.

Retribuiu o sorriso, lhe entregando o buque de camélias vermelhas que levou para ela, como agradecimento ao convite, percebeu que ela corou ficando levemente constrangida, e o convidando para entrar. Foi à cozinha, visivelmente feliz com as flores, enquanto Ginji o levava à mesa cuidadosamente reservada e organizada por ela para recebê-lo, sentiu uma pontada de decepção, ao ver somente um lugar arrumado, "- no final das contas, ela só queria retribuir algo que eu lhe concedi, e não passar um tempo comigo".

Assim que Odanna se acomodou, Aoi se aproximou com um caldo de entrada. Ginji se retirou discretamente os deixando à sós na sala vip. Como homem acostumado a verbalizar seus desejos, questionou: "- Aoi, esperava que você se juntasse à mim para jantarmos", ela respondeu "- Te convidei para que conheça – e julgue meu serviço, mestre Ogro." Ele, que não aceitava facilmente uma negativa: "- Sou o único cliente esta noite, abra uma exceção e me faça companhia, certamente será um jantar muito mais agradável, do que ficar aqui sozinho. Ademais, não precisamos de tanta formalidade entre nós, não acha?"

Aoi se deu então por vencida, afinal, quando foi a última vez que preparou o jantar e teve companhia para comer? Em sua casa, sem seu avó, ou outro alguém para dividir o jantar, era um luxo que ela não lembrava a última vez que teve. Trouxe então o prato principal – arroz com curry - e se acomodou na lateral da mesa, próximo a Odanna.

Observou-o provar os pratos, visivelmente impressionado e deliciando-se com o paladar do que ela lhe servia... pensava "- Será que acertei seu prato favorito?" o prazer em seu rosto, o sorriso espontâneo que ele estampava, a fez entreter a impressão de ter acertado. Dessa forma, ela também relaxou e comeu com prazer na companhia do ogro.

Quando eles se tornaram tão confortáveis na companhia um do outro? Ela pensava... e percebeu, que depois de seu passeio caótico na capital, seus encontros com ele só lhe trouxeram prazer e alegria, se sentia tão à vontade com ele, como se sentia relaxada no anexo. Quando estava com ele, parecia que tudo estava certo, e nada de ruim poderia lhe acontecer – havia uma sensação de proteção e aconchego - o que era um contrassenso, uma vez que tudo que ela ouviu sobre o mundo oculto, é que ele era hostil aos humanos.

Conversaram amenidades sobre o dia a dia no reino oculto, sobre o funcionamento do Tenjin'ya, sobre os atrativos daquela região, as cerejeiras perenemente floridas, a beleza das construções e das noites de lua cheia em Kakuriyo.

Aoi então foi buscar a sobremesa para servir, uma combinação deliciosa de sorvete de suco de cereja da região, e sorvete de matchá (cedido generosamente pelo mestre ogro ao seu pedido). Ele parecia extasiado com a originalidade de tudo que ela fez, e com o clima tão doméstico que aquele jantar lhe proporcionou.

Perdido em pensamentos, comentou com Aoi "Sua comida é deliciosa, tão simples, fresca, este lugar tão aconchegante... chego a pensar em como seria viver a vida de um ser humano, ter você como esposa, para voltar para casa depois de um dia de trabalho – para você – todas as noites, jantar esta comida caseira, e depois dormir com você nos meus braços..." mal terminou de falar, e percebeu a impetuosidade de sua fala... ele não era homem de retirar o que disse, ou de ficar desconcertado por isto, ele até já havia feito vária provocações à moça. Mas aquela fala saíra do fundo de seu coração, e surpreendeu-se por ter deixado um sentimento tão profundo assim, escapar.

Levantou então, agradecendo pela noite, "- Boa noite Aoi! Bom descanso, me desculpe se me perdi nos pensamentos, não tive intenção de te constranger!" Disse perante a moça, que estava extremamente corada e sem palavras... "Vou viajar nos próximos dias, a negócios, ficarei um tempo fora, mas quando voltar, gostaria que você fosse jantar comigo na pousada, como minha convidada especial. Me ocorreu que você ainda não provou os pratos tradicionais do chef do Tenjin'ya. Quando retornar te convidarei mais formalmente. Além disso, vários comerciantes do vilarejo me devem favores, como você vai morar aqui, gostaria que você fosse até as lojas comprar algumas roupas para seu uso diário, vou enviar meus empregados para te acompanharem, não se constranja em comprar tudo que for necessário para uma estada confortável por aqui."

E saiu, deixando Aoi, pela primeira vez, sem palavras, com o rosto afogueado e o coração descompassado, como não tinha estado, desde quando chegou naquele lugar...


	2. O Despertar de uma Mulher

_Sentia seu corpo todo se arrepiar ao toque das mãos fortes em sua pele nua, os beijos em seus lábios, cada vez mais quentes, deixando sua respiração ofegante, entre um e outro, o vislumbre daqueles olhos completamente apaixonados..._ Aoi acordou suada, com uma sensação de borboletas no estômago, levantou para jogar uma água no rosto, seria difícil pegar no sono de novo, desde aquele último jantar, já faziam duas semanas, ela tinha sonhos recorrentes que estava nos braços de Odanna...

Estaria enfeitiçada por aquele ogro? Seria algum tipo de sortilégio, ou poder que ela desconhecia? Sentia os lábios pegando fogo, e um desejo que a deixava inquieta. Entretanto, racionalmente, tentava dar um sentido para tudo aquilo... nunca se apaixonou por ninguém, não seria agora que cairia pelos encantos de um akayashi... não era conveniente, precisava pagar a dívida e voltar para casa... apesar de que, já ouvira falar, que amor não tinha nada a ver com conveniência ou razão.

Desde que ele viajara para capital, não teve mais notícias suas, e se pegava pensando em alguns momentos do dia, aonde ele estaria, o que estaria fazendo? Com quem estaria? E então tentava se distrair, preparando os pratos do restaurante que ficava mais solicitado a cada dia.

Eventualmente perguntava a Ginji, sobre seu mestre, a raposa apenas dizia despreocupadamente: "- São negócios complicados Aoi, muita burocracia, na maioria das vezes o mestre demora muitos dias na capital..." Estas respostas evasivas só aumentavam a angústia da espera, apesar de Aoi não querer admiti-la nem mesmo para si. A verdade era que havia se acostumado com a companhia diária do mestre-ogro, sem perceber, esperava o momento do dia em que passariam alguns momentos juntos, sentia falta até das piadinhas e comentários picantes que ele fazia as vezes.

Na primeira semana de ausência dele, Ginji a encaminhou às lojas de roupa feminina que seu mestre mencionou. O akayashi sugeriu que Aoi escolhesse algumas roupas formais e de festa, além das roupas de dia a dia e de trabalho. Haviam alguns eventos no futuro próximo, e ele tinha certeza que ela seria convidada a comparecer.

A moça escolheu alguns vestidos, sapatos e roupas íntimas no estilo moderno, que costumava usar ou desejava usar no reino aparente, e nunca tivera oportunidade de comprar. Seus colegas do Tenjin'ya lhe explicaram que o quimono não era traje obrigatório, e ela poderia também, utilizar roupas de sua época, se quisesse. Os quimonos, ela não precisaria adquirir, pois o estabelecimento mantinha sua própria coleção. Ela então se limitou a comprar um par de yukatas para dormir, de seda bem leve.

Passou-se mais uma semana, em várias noites, Aoi sonhava estar nos braços de Odanna, vivenciando intimidades que não havia imaginado nos braços de nenhum homem, mas que com ele pareciam perfeitamente naturais... e durante o dia, trabalho e mais trabalho para distrair a mente do tempo que ainda demoraria para ele chegar, ou esquecer o fato de que ela estava exageradamente incomodada com esta demora...

Ela tentou parecer despreocupada perante Ginji, mas seu coração saltou quando seu amigo lhe informou que o mestre chegaria ao Tenjin'ya naquela tarde... talvez seu rosto tenha ficado um pouco vermelho, pois ele lhe perguntou: "- Tudo bem Aoi?" Tentando disfarçar, ela respondeu: "- Sim, sim... que bom que correu tudo bem! Vou voltar para a cozinha, estou um pouco atrasada com o preparo dos ingredientes." Ginji apenas sorriu e voltou para suas tarefas no prédio principal.


	3. Nunca me Senti Assim Antes

Na madrugada seguinte ao jantar de Aoi no anexo, Odanna seguiu para capital. Passara a noite atordoado por ter dito à ela, tão despreocupadamente, sobre seus devaneios de uma vida à dois - quando se tornou um bobo romântico? Se autocensurava. Prometera a si mesmo que não a forçaria a se casar com ele, caso ela não quisesse... mesmo que tenha prometido à Shiro que a protegeria no Reino Oculto.

Havia superestimado seus poderes de atração, iludido com a estima das mulheres do reino akayashi, sempre o cobrindo de mimos e desejando secretamente serem suas amantes. Até a chegada de Aoi, não tinha pensado seriamente sobre romance, casamento, amor. Em sua vida de administrador, só gastava mesmo energia e tempo com trabalho, as outras necessidades, as satisfazia assim que elas surgiam, e desta maneira, era sua relação com as mulheres: ele as solicitava, elas se entregavam a ele.

Mas havia arranjado com o avô da menina este casamento, pois ela era demasiado poderosa e valiosa para ficar sozinha, fosse no mundo aparente ou no oculto, sem alguém que lhe tutelasse, até que soubesse controlar seus poderes. Para ele seria algo simples: nada de sentimentos envolvidos, quando a moça soubesse da dívida, aceitaria as condições e se casaria com ele, sem maiores dramas ou vontades... mas não foi assim! A menina se atreveu a barganhar com ele! Era mesmo neta de Shiro! Seu primeiro impulso, foi seguir o orgulho... "- Sem a minha proteção, não reclame se alguém te devorar..."

Ele sabia que foi demasiado cruel, e a fala do mestre Tengu lhe trouxe de volta ao bom senso... a menina não tinha culpa de nada. Resolveu então, abrir um pouco o coração para conhecer as razões de sua recusa, e passou a perceber uma personalidade gentil e ao mesmo tempo energética, e um otimismo que beirava à inocência. No final das contas, seria interessante ver todo aquele entusiasmo pelo trabalho em ação.

Esta inocência, entusiasmo, acabaram por serem um bálsamo na vida de Odanna, há tantas décadas vivendo indefinidamente a mesma rotina, às vezes insossa. Na primeira vez que conversaram, havia dito a Aoi, que seu valor para ele era devido à tortura de querer devorar uma menina humana, e não poder... mas ele nunca houvera pensado nisto de fato, era um akayashi muito civilizado para devorar uma humana. A moça humana era valiosa para ele, exatamente por trazer vida a seus dias, desafio à sua rotina...

Decidiu que a deixaria trabalhar para pagar a dívida, e este seria o tempo que teria, para tentar conquistar-lhe o amor... desejava que ela ficasse em Kakuriyo, por vontade própria, e se caso fosse se casar com ele, que fosse por amor.

Portanto, ter dito de maneira tão despreocupada, que gostaria de poder dormir todas as noites com ela em seus braços, era algo que fugia aos seus planos... era tão experiente! Por que deixou escapar algo tão íntimo? Como pode agir de maneira tão imatura?

Os dias na capital estavam o matando de cansaço, tantas reuniões, tantos encontros, jantares de negócios... a sucessão de poder no reino se aproximava, trazendo vária festas e cerimônias. Com sua influência política, era necessário que acompanhasse tudo que acontecia de perto. Se posicionando, aconselhando as pessoas certas, observando os meandros do poder no reino oculto.

Mas vez ou outra, se perdia em pensamentos, imaginando o que Aoi estaria fazendo, o que estava vestindo? Quem estaria jantando ou almoçando no seu restaurante? Estariam cuidando bem dela na sua ausência? Em cada jantar de negócios, que lhe apresentavam filhas de akayashis importantes, a cada dama da sociedade, requintada e bem vestida que se insinuava para ele, somente os olhos violetas de Aoi ocupavam sua mente... estaria enfeitiçado pelos poderes espirituais da menina?

Não era raro ter sonhos durante a noite, em que a abraçava e beijava, e dormiam juntos em sua cama. Acordava atordoado, não queria desejar algo, tanto assim, pois sabia que seria frustrante se não fosse correspondido...

Finalmente seus compromissos na capital terminaram, compraria um presente para sua amada antes de voltar, não resistia em cobri-la com seu carinho, sempre que pudesse. Escolheu algo belo, delicado e precioso, como ela era para ele. Entregaria no jantar que lhe prometera, há semanas atrás.


	4. Reencontro no Tenjin-ya

Odanna já havia chegado no Tenjin'ya há dois dias, e ainda não haviam se visto. Aoi começava a se perguntar se algo no jantar que preparou, o desagradara... o que era estranho, pois ele elogiou seus pratos e até mesmo disse que quando retornasse a convidaria para jantar com ele. Este silêncio gerava uma certa ansiedade na moça, por mais que ela não quisesse admitir.

Na verdade, lá no fundo, as palavras dele mexeram com ela mais do que ela gostaria, e as vezes ecoavam na sua lembrança: _"Sua comida é deliciosa, tão simples, fresca, este lugar tão aconchegante... chego a pensar em como seria viver a vida de um ser humano, ter você como esposa, para voltar para casa depois de um dia de trabalho – para você – todas as noites, jantar esta comida caseira, e depois dormir com você nos meus braços..."_

Odanna por sua vez, se viu em uma enxurrada de trabalho desde que retornara, papéis para assinar, problemas pendentes para resolver, fornecedores com almoços e jantares de negócios marcados. Queria muito ver Aoi, conferir se estava bem, dizer de sua viagem, entregar o presente. Mas não queria que ela se entediasse, sendo sua acompanhante nos intermináveis jantares de negócios.

Teria a visitado no anexo na mesma tarde que chegou, mas foi surpreendido com um jantar marcado, sem seu consentimento, com recomendações de urgência. Respirou fundo, e abrandou sua irritação...o excesso de ansiedade em vê-la, também poderia ser interpretado como insegurança, precisava tomar as rédeas da situação.

No dia seguinte, planejava o esperado reencontro mas ficou ainda mais sobrecarregado, como toda vez que viajava a negócios, e os assuntos exclusivamente dele no hotel, se avolumavam o aguardando. À noite teria mais uma tediosa visita: mais um nobre akayashi, apresentando sua família, provavelmente outras insinuações de casamento das quais ele se esquivaria elegantemente, para manter as boas relações diplomáticas.

Finalmente, Odanna vislumbrava na noite seguinte à próxima, uma folga das obrigações. Enviaria um convite a Aoi, com uma certa antecedência, como seu cavalheirismo exigia. Na manhã imediata, a moça recebeu feliz, a correspondência de Odanna, ficou um pouco decepcionada por ter de esperar até a noite seguinte para vê-lo... "Que excesso de formalidade! Não era ele que queria as coisas menos formais entre nós?" Pensava. "Talvez ter viajado por tanto tempo, tenha diminuído a importância de retribuir ao jantar".

Aoi procurou deixar tudo preparado para as reservas do dia seguinte em seu restaurante, não seriam muitas. Ginji serviria por ela, ele pediria ajuda a alguns colegas do hotel.

Conforme Kasuga havia lhe dito quando entregou seu convite, ao entardecer servas pessoais de Odanna foram até o anexo ajudar Aoi a se aprontar. A moça, escolheu, dentre os vestidos que comprou, um elegante vestido tubinho de renda vermelha escura, na altura dos joelhos. Havia uma delicada transparência no decote, nas mangas que iam até os cotovelos, e nas costas, tudo muito discreto. Optou por um sapato de salto alto nude, estilo ocidental.

Aoi queria mostrar-se da maneira como se veste no reino aparente, em sua época. As moças responsáveis por seus cabelos e maquiagem, fizeram-lhe uma trança embutida lateral, finalizando-a com a presilha que Aoi ganhara de Odanna. A maquiagem ficou bem natural, apenas realçando a beleza dos olhos e dos lábios da moça.

Ao se olhar no espelho, até mesmo Aoi ficou surpresa! Não tinha hábitos de jantares sociais e elegantes, ou de vestir-se para encontrar-se com alguém, então, toda aquela produção era novidade para ela. A moça não pensava muito se era bonita ou não, ou se era atraente aos olhos masculinos, mas ao olhar seu reflexo no espelho aquela noite, se achou uma linda mulher.

Saindo do anexo para se dirigir ao prédio principal do hotel, Aoi roubou olhares por onde passava, o que a deixou até um pouco encabulada, não estava acostumada a ser o centro das atenções. Uma das recepcionistas a acompanhou até o restaurante do Tenjin-ya, e o host do restaurante a levou até a sala Vip.

O cômodo era elegante, decorado na tradição japonesa, com piso em madeira maciça impecavelmente encerado, uma mesa posta de acordo com a etiqueta formal, belas flores em vasos caros, e uma janela circular por onde se observavam as pétalas das cerejeiras caírem sob a luz da lua cheia. Algumas velas iluminavam o ambiente, mas a luz da lua majestosa era a principal fonte de iluminação da sala.

Odanna a esperava à mesa, ao vê-la, levantou-se e fez uma profunda reverência. Somente neste momento, pode perceber a beleza de sua convidada naquela noite. Já havia a visto paramentada no estilo tradicional, mas nada se comparava àquela visão. A moça tomou seu lugar, e os serviçais trouxeram a entrada. Aoi se mantinha em silêncio, perante à etiqueta do ambiente formal, o ogro então quebrou o gelo, oferecendo-se para servir-lhe saquê.

Ambos brindaram, e beberam enquanto apreciavam as iguarias servidas, as quais Aoi elogiava entusiasmada. Conforme passava o tempo, a moça relaxava mais na companhia de Odanna, o que a tornava mais fascinantemente linda aos seus olhos.

Aoi também aproveitava a oportunidade para admirar seu acompanhante de perto: seus olhos daquela cor irreal, a pele branca como porcelana, os cabelos negros, sedosos. Hoje especialmente, sem a capa que sempre usava, parecia mais jovem, menos formal. Tinha de admitir, ele era muito bonito!

Naquela noite, especialmente, ele parecia mais sério e silencioso do que estava acostumada, apenas a escutando contar as histórias que aconteceram durante sua ausência, sem piadinhas ou insinuações. Parecia que guardava algo para si, mas o seu olhar era de infinita ternura, o que a deixava irracionalmente feliz.

Já haviam comido o prato principal, uma iguaria elegante, que Aoi nunca tinha experimentado, quando Odanna tirou uma caixinha do bolso, e lhe disse: "- Pode não parecer, devido a tantos imprevistos que tive nos últimos dias, que não senti sua falta, ou não priorizei te encontrar. Mas... durante minha viagem, meu pensamento esteve sempre aqui, com você, foi o que me ajudou a vencer tantas reuniões de trabalho intermináveis: esperar para te receber aqui hoje."

Aoi sentiu o rosto corar, podia escutar seu coração em seus ouvidos... como uma simples conversa podia fazer este efeito? Ele se aproximou e se assentou ao seu lado, dizendo "- Antes de vir embora, quis trazer uma lembrança para você da capital." E abrindo a caixinha, mostrou à moça um lindo conjunto de brincos e colar de uma pedra verde, com um brilho irreal, que ela ainda não havia visto. Ele disse "- Esta joia não é apenas um ornamento, esta pedra no pescoço, é um amuleto de proteção, para que você possa transitar pelo reino oculto, e eu saiba caso corra perigo."

O cuidado de Odanna pegou Aoi de surpresa, ela se emocionou quase às lágrimas. Desde que seu avô partiu, não se sentia assim, acolhida e especial. "Posso colocar em você?" Ele perguntou, sua voz tão próxima lhe causou uma sensação de borboletas no estômago... apenas meneou a cabeça dizendo que sim.

Ele então colocou um brinco de cada vez, e delicadamente, tocou seu pescoço para abotoar o colar. Aoi podia sentir sua respiração em sua nuca, o que lhe causava involuntariamente arrepios prazerosos. Quando ele terminou, ela virou-se para encará-lo, seus rostos estavam tão próximos, seus narizes praticamente se tocavam.

Os olhos de Odanna se prenderam aos dela, quase que hipnotizados, e ele fez um movimento suave em sua direção, perante o qual a moça automaticamente fechou os olhos, e entreabriu os lábios... chegou a sentir seu hálito em sua boca, quando alguém bateu na porta, quebrando encanto do momento: "- Mestre, posso entrar para servir a sobremesa?" Numa fração de segundos, Odanna se recompôs e respondeu "- Entre! Pode servir..."

Terminaram a refeição em silêncio, ambos tentando racionalizar o quase beijo que trocaram. Aoi mal conseguia concatenar os pensamentos, Odanna tinha dificuldades em se controlar e não beijá-la com todo seu desejo, ali mesmo, sem se importar com quem quer que pudesse chegar. Quando tudo foi retirado, os dois foram para o deque da pousada, observar a noite agradável, haviam vários hospedes curtindo a vista, alguns casais namorando, alheios à tudo, e eles dois, que ficaram um pouco mais, apreciando a companhia um do outro, não querendo que aquela noite terminasse.

Já era bem tarde, e Odanna resolveu acompanhar Aoi até o anexo. Caminhavam lado a lado, tranquilamente, e surpreendendo-a, ele pegou sua mão, e seguiram assim, de mãos dadas, até a ponte por sobre o lago que adornava a entrada do seu restaurante.

Ele então segurou as duas mãos da moça, agradecendo pela sua delicada companhia... "- Há muito tempo que não me sinto tão bem!" Ela respondeu "- Eu também, há muito não passo uma noite tão especial, obrigada pelo convite, e pelo presente, eu realmente apreciei todos os detalhes!" Ele sorriu sincero, e convidou: "Aoi, na próxima semana haverá um grande baile no monte dos Tengus, todos do hotel estão convidados, inclusive você. Mas eu gostaria que você fosse comigo, como minha acompanhante, você aceita?" Ela sorriu e respondeu "- Claro, será um prazer!" Ele então se aproximou, e deu-lhe um beijo amoroso na testa... "- Boa noite, Aoi!" Retornando assim para o prédio principal.

Ambos se separaram naquela noite, sentindo nos lábios, o desejo daquele beijo interrompido, sem coragem de tomar iniciativa para concretizá-lo.


	5. Preparativos para a Grande Noite

Depois daquele dia, Aoi e Odanna tinham cada vez mais dificuldade em disfarçar a atração que estavam sentindo um pelo outro. Sempre que se encontravam, roubavam olhares demorados, num entendimento silencioso, e então desviavam o olhar para não chamarem atenção dos funcionários do Tenjin'ya que sempre estavam por perto. Os mais íntimos começavam a perceber que algo estava acontecendo entre o mestre e sua "noiva" humana.

Todos estavam eufóricos com o baile dos Tengus que era esperando ansiosamente por todos os reinos, todo ano. Era sempre muito animado, com música e iguarias de toda parte em abundância. As mulheres discutiam sobre o que vestiriam, e sobre os belos homens que estariam presentes, Aoi apenas escutava e sorria, quando puxavam o assunto com ela. A moça também estava muito curiosa com o evento, e mais que isso, ansiosa e até nervosa antecipando o que poderia acontecer, já que passaria a noite toda na companhia de Odanna.

De tanto pensar na possibilidade de terem se beijado há alguns dias, naquela linda noite do jantar, Aoi acabou por admitir para si mesma, que desejava que tivesse acontecido. O desejo havia vencido o orgulho, em seu coração. Mas mesmo assim, assumindo que se sentia atraída por ele, ela ainda queria pagar a dívida de seu avô, não queria estas pendências entre os dois.

O aproximar do baile, envolveu a moça também em seus preparativos, no dia estava tudo planejado: o restaurante fechado, vestido preparado. Em sua compra de novo guarda-roupa, Aoi foi instruída a levar consigo um vestido de baile, pois haveriam ocasiões para usá-lo. Ela escolheu um delicado vestido de seda bem fina, com a saia longa plissada, vaporosa, cintura marcada, e a blusa de uma renda finíssima, rebordada em cristais, um decote princesa mostrando generosamente o colo e o pescoço, manguinhas curtas de renda. As costas todas em renda com uma carreira de botões até o quadril. O vestido era azul turquesa, uma cor alegre e jovial, realçando a pele e olhos de Aoi e sua juventude.

As arrumadeiras do Tenjin'ya fizeram em seus cabelos um coque baixo adornado com pequenas tranças, uma maquiagem marcada nos olhos, deixando-os misteriosos e sensuais, e para finalizar ela usou o conjunto de joias que Odanna lhe presenteara, parecia uma verdadeira dama, uma princesa!

A festa seria estilo black tie, então, todos homens do hotel, estariam de fraque, estilo ocidental. Aoi pensou que seria uma visão e tanto, sendo todos tão bonitos, vê-los em outros trajes que não os tradicionais japoneses do dia a dia. Conforme a noite estava chegando, todos foram se reunindo na entrada do Tenjin'ya. Aoi também se ajuntou ao grupo de funcionários e funcionárias, todos irreconhecíveis arrumados daquele jeito, e felizes por um dia de festa, descontraídos fora de suas tarefas do dia a dia, até mesmo Oryo, a mulher do gelo, parecia feliz e amigável, em um vestido preto e sofisticado de paetê, acompanhando o também elegante Ginji que escolheu um fraque tradicional num tom de cinza escuro.

Todos aguardavam o Kuukaky-maru atracar para seguirem para o local da festa, quando Odanna chegou, chamou atenção de todos, escolhera um fraque todo preto, inclusive a camisa. Parecia mais jovem, mais alto e mais forte vestido assim, seus olhos mais brilhantes e a pele realçada pela cor do traje, os cabelos sedosos esvoaçando ao ar livre, estava ainda mais atraente do que já era, roubando secretamente os olhares femininos de sua equipe.

Todos começaram a subir na embarcação, quando Odanna se aproximou de Aoi e a segurou pelo braço: "- Nós não vamos com eles, iremos nós dois na carruagem." Ela apenas meneou a cabeça concordando e sorrindo. "- A propósito, você está ainda mais bonita hoje!" A moça corou e agradeceu, sentiu-se secretamente feliz pelo elogio e nervosa por ficar à sós com ele antes do que imaginava.

Embarcaram na carruagem silenciosamente, Odanna sentou-se ao lado de Aoi, ela estava tão linda! Não resistia a ficar perto dela, sentir seu aroma floral, o calor que emana de seu corpo jovem. Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio: "- Aoi, minha querida, apesar de ser uma festa muito esperada, e de ser em um território amigável, peço que você tome cuidado. Sendo minha acompanhante, acredito que os assediadores serão intimidados, mas mesmo assim, procure não ficar só em nenhum momento, não quero que corra risco desnecessário, e como já te falei algumas vezes, uma garota humana sempre chama muita atenção no reino oculto..."

Fez uma pausa, a olhando carinhosamente nos olhos, passou os dedos pelo rosto da menina e continuou "- Não consigo sequer imaginar algo ruim te acontecendo, não hesitarei em te defender, mas, por favor, não baixe a guarda!" A moça o olhava também hipnotizada, respondeu em voz baixa "- Pode deixar, vou tomar cuidado..." Ele sorriu, ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas a carruagem aterrissou, haviam chegado na festa...


	6. O Baile dos Tengus

Grupos de dezenas de akayashis, vestidos em todo seu glamour chegavam à entrada do luxuoso parte dos Tengus. Ouvia-se de fora música suave, e burburinho dos convidados. O grupo do Tenjin'ya ia desembarcando e se reunindo junto a Odanna e Aoi, quando todos se aproximaram, o casal puxou a dianteira em direção à festa.

O grupo chamava muita atenção, e causava espanto entre os aglomerados de convidados na fila de entrada, _"- quem é esta moça acompanhando o Deus-Ogro?"_ Ouvia-se comentar. Aoi ficou intrigada _"não era costume frequentarem esta festa todo ano, por que tanto espanto?"_ Enquanto pararam na entrada do parque, perguntou a uma das colegas do Tenjin'ya sobre isto, obteve a resposta: "- A novidade é que o mestre nunca vem acompanhado ao baile, ele sempre encabeça o grupo do hotel, comparecendo mais por motivos de cortesia profissional do que por diversão. O fato dele trazer uma moça – desconhecida dos outros Tengus – demonstra que esta noite ele também veio para festejar, como a grande maioria dos akayashis presentes."

Aoi se sentiu um tanto lisonjeada ao saber disto, e sorriu olhando Odanna que ia um pouco à frente. Ele se virou para trás, e estendeu o braço para que ela o acompanhasse. Os dois formavam realmente um belo casal, era o comentário dos colegas do Tenjin'ya, que agora já estavam acostumados com a presença da moça e viam nela todas as qualidades que o mestre apreciava.

Foram recebidos por Matsuba-sama, que abraçou alegremente a moça, a quem estimava como uma neta, piscou para Odanna "- Agora vejo que você está tratando melhor Aoi, não relaxe... ainda posso busca-la para casar com algum dos meus filhos" falou rindo amigavelmente. Odanna sorriu, respondeu olhando para moça e não seu interlocutor "- Não abrirei mão dela assim facilmente!" Aoi corou, sorrindo e olhando para baixo um pouco tímida, Matsuba respondeu "- Percebo que não... divirtam-se! Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, providenciaremos para nossos convidados de honra!"

Aoi perdeu o fôlego ao avistar o parque em seu esplendor! Cerejeiras por toda parte, majestosas, cintilavam com milhares de micro lâmpadas, dando ao local uma beleza sobrenatural. À uma certa distância, um canal cortava o parque, cercado por outras dezenas de sakuras. Na enorme clareira de entrada, várias mesas de banquete, ricamente organizadas, e um espaço para pista de dança, tudo sob a luz de diversas luminárias japonesas.

O grupo de Odanna se acomodou na grande mesa reservada para o Tenjin'ya, ele e Aoi se assentaram lado a lado, mesmo depois de se acomodarem, ele permaneceu segurando a mão da moça, causando uma sensação de calor e ao mesmo tempo calafrios na boca do estômago: ela nunca havia ido a uma festa em que comparecesse como par de alguém, especialmente de um homem tão cobiçado como ele, o que era atestado pelos olhares que percebia os encarando desde que entraram no recinto.

Tendo recebido todos os convidados, Matsuba fez um discurso de boas vindas, um grande brinde com champagne, e finalmente o banquete foi servido. Todos se fartaram das iguarias luxuosas das quais os Tengus se orgulhavam. E aos poucos, os pares foram levantando-se e enchendo a pista de dança. Aoi e Odanna foram os últimos, pois a moça estava degustando uma sobremesa, especialidade daquela região. Se levantaram e se ajuntaram a grupo de amigos que se divertia animadamente na pista de dança, sorrindo e flertando com os outros convidados.

Depois de um tempo dançando, Aoi sentiu sede, pediu licença para se buscar algo para beber próximo à mesa. Odanna a observava de longe, sem a perder de vista. Uma convidada o abordou, insistindo para que dançasse com ela, enquanto ele se esquivava educadamente, Aoi saiu de seu campo de visão.

Distraída, buscando um copo d'água, a moça não percebeu que alguém se aproximava pelas suas costas, e foi surpreendida, quando um tengu, um pouco mais bêbado que os outros, a encostou numa árvore, a prendendo com seu quadril. Tentou não se tomar pelo desespero, enquanto o ayakashi perguntava o que uma moça humana tão bonita estaria fazendo numa festa destas. Seu colar começou a irradiar uma luz de um verde forte, o que assustou o inconveniente tengu, e antes que ele tivesse tempo que investir novamente contra a moça, Odanna o segurara com uma mão e a abraçara com seu outro braço, tirando-a totalmente do alcance do assediador.

"- O senhor tem algum assunto a tratar com minha noiva?" Percebendo de quem se tratava, o homem pediu mil desculpas e se afastou tropeçando. Aoi tremia pelo choque do que quase lhe aconteceu. Odanna então, a guiou pela mão até a mesa, e lhe ofereceu um copo d'água, dizendo "- Me desculpe por te perder de vista, minha querida... te recomendei tanto cuidado, e me descuidei de você..." Acariciou de leve o rosto da moça e seu braço ainda arrepiado pelo susto. Ela respondeu: "- Não se culpe por isto, foi tudo muito rápido, e eu estava próxima a todos... não tinha como prevermos..."

Para distraí-la, ele a convidou para a pista de dança, estando em sua companhia, ela sabia estar segura. Aoi levantou-se recompondo-se e seguiram para a pista. Assim que alcançaram seus amigos, a música animada foi substituída por uma balada romântica, ao som da qual os casais foram se formando, e dançando abraçados. Odanna sorriu para Aoi, que tinha corado da cabeça aos pés e comentou "- Acho que estamos com sorte!" Pegou as mãos da moça, enlaçou-as em seu pescoço, e a abraçou pela cintura.

Inicialmente ambos se inquietaram com o contato de seus corpos, daquela maneira, ficando com a respiração um pouco rápida devido ao ritmo que seu coração se impôs com a emoção nova. Aoi relaxou um pouco no abraço protetor de seu par, e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, a respiração tocando-lhe o pescoço.

Odanna já tivera muitas mulheres, mas não costumava ir a festas, ou viver romances. O perfume de Aoi, fresco e floral, a sensação do corpo esguio da moça contra o seu, estava mexendo com sua imaginação. Os seios pressionados contra seu peitoral, com apenas a leve camada de seda e renda os separando, estavam começando a fazê-lo se sentir mais quente do que o normal, a cintura fina, a qual suas mãos cobriam completamente, a curva do quadril, ela era mais bela do que ele vislumbrara... era quase como um sonho deslizar com ela pela pista de dança. Se não tivesse tanto autocontrole, estaria perdido em beijos com ela, ali mesmo no meio de todos.

Aoi por sua vez, apreciava o corpo forte contra o seu, era sua primeira vez numa situação de tanta proximidade com um corpo másculo como o dele. As mãos enlaçadas em seu pescoço, brincavam distraidamente com seus cabelos – causando arrepios de prazer no Deus-Ogro, ela mesma, alheia ao efeito que lhe causava, seguia de olhos fechados, respirando o delicioso perfume masculino, totalmente confortável em seus braços.

A música lhes tirou do doce transe, e um burburinho lhes distraiu um do outro por uns instantes. Começaria a queima de fogos. Deram-se as mãos e seguiram os convidados para próximo do canal, se colocando sobre as pontes que o atravessavam. A queima foi um espetáculo à parte, minutos de explosão de cores e luzes no céu. Os Tengus dominavam a arte da pirotecnia com primazia, sendo o momento de ápice da festa.

Após a queima de fogos, os convidados voltaram animados para a pista de dança e para as iguarias. Já era tarde, mas os funcionários do hotel não demonstravam o menor desejo em retornar. Odanna entretanto, já considerava voltar para casa, e perguntou a Aoi que também compartilhava seu desejo. Se despediram dos amigos... alguns mais alegres pela bebida brincavam "- Tenham juízo, os dois!" Em sã consciência não brincariam dessa maneira com seu mestre, mas era festa, todos estavam felizes... no dia seguinte, voltariam às formalidades.

Despediram-se dos anfitriões, e embarcaram na carruagem. Uma vez embarcados, Odanna, que não conseguia mais se segurar, enlaçou a cintura de Aoi com um braço, trazendo-a para si. A moça surpresa, olhou-o nos olhos, para entender-lhe as intenções, ele a olhou sério, com uma intensidade que ainda não tinha demonstrado, e tomou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado.

A moça inexperiente, retribuiu à carícia, a princípio um pouco incerta e insegura, e tonta de prazer por aquela surpresa agradável. Mas conforme o beijo se prolongava, relaxou e seguiu o ritmo apaixonado de seu parceiro, que a abraçava estreitando-a a seu corpo. Se afastaram ofegantes, encarando-se com desejo estampado em ambos rostos. Odanna então, puxou Aoi para seu colo, e continuou a beijá-la apaixonadamente, desta vez, explorando a boca de sua amada com a língua, tirando completamente toda sanidade que restava à moça. As mãos grandes do ogro, acariciavam suas costas, por cima da renda, subindo até seu pescoço, roçando as partes de sua pele que não estavam cobertas pelo tecido.

A carruagem parou, denotando que chegaram ao seu destino, mas o casal, alheio à sua volta, continuou se beijando apaixonadamente, fascinados pelas novas sensações que seus corpos lhes proporcionavam. Odanna voltou à sensatez primeiro... não queria apressar as coisas, não queria que ela se entregasse a ele pela emoção de um momento. Salpicou seus lábios e rosto com beijinhos leves, e levantaram-se para sair.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até o anexo, coração disparado de paixão. Chegando na porta, Odanna a beijou na boca novamente, desta vez mais lentamente, com muita ternura, deixando que o beijo causasse cada sensação à sua vez, reverenciando sua dama com seus lábios. A moça entendeu o recado, sentindo em seu coração, pela primeira vez conscientemente, um amor infinito por ele.

Ao terminar o beijo, ele lhe disse, "- Aoi, eu gosto de você, não quero que seja minha noiva somente pela dívida do seu avô, quero conquista-la, vamos fazer como no seu mundo, seja minha namorada!" Como resposta, Aoi segurou o rosto de Odanna entre as duas mãos, e o beijou os lábios amorosamente, dizendo "-Sim!" E assim, começaram seu relacionamento, totalmente incomum a tudo que já aconteceu no Kakuryio.


	7. Dias Felizes

Os dias se passavam com muitos compromissos para Aoi e Odanna, o restaurante demandava cada vez mais, e apenas a moça com auxílio de Ginji (que se dividia entre "Moonflower"¹ e suas tarefas no Tenjin'ya.) custavam a dar conta de todas as reservas, o que de certa forma era muito bom, pois o estabelecimento estava tendo sucesso.

Odanna, que gerenciava o hotel e governava toda região do "Portal do Ogro", também se desdobrava entre tantos compromissos. Haviam semanas que ficavam dias sem se ver, mas o ogro nunca deixava Aoi se esquecer de seu cuidado para com ela, fosse um dia lhe enviando um doce fino do restaurante do hotel, com um bilhete carinhoso, ou um ramalhete de flores delicadas... ou quando podia, passando por alguns minutos para ver como ela estava, mesmo que fosse tarde da noite, ou muito cedo antes das atividades do Tenjin'ya começarem.

Desde aquela noite, não trocaram mais beijos e carícias tão íntimos, o relacionamento se tornara mais calmo e romântico, levando cada coisa a seu tempo. Odanna não queria que Aoi se entregasse a ele num arroubo de momento, mas que sua decisão de permanecer em Kakuryio com ele, fosse o aceite de seu pedido de casamento. Mas agora, não por uma dívida, mas por seu desejo e afeto por ele. Desta forma, ele procurava demonstrar seu amor dando-lhe espaço. Se ela assim decidisse, queria que ela fosse sua, depois que se casassem.

Numa destas noites, de uma semana agitada no restaurante e na pousada, Aoi já havia terminado as atividades, tomado seu banho, e vestira um yukata de seda fina para dormir, seu corpo exalava um suave perfume de lavanda, os cabelos presos em um coque desordenado com a camélia dada pelo Oni. Ouviu uma suave batida no sino de sua porta, e foi atender. De pé, na porta do restaurante, deparou-se com Odanna, no degrau em que ela estava, encontravam-se na mesma altura, cara a cara.

Ele lhe sorriu e perguntou: "- É muito tarde para matar as saudades da minha amada?" Aoi sorriu, abriu os braços envolvendo-o num abraço, deitando-lhe em seu ombro, falou em seu ouvido enquanto acariciava os cabelos sedosos: "- Claro que não!" Ele envolveu os braços na sua cintura, e ficou um pouco desfrutando do carinho em seus cabelos, relaxando de toda tensão de dias e dias de trabalho pesado e preocupações enquanto sentia a fragrância floral de sua querida. Ela depositou um beijo em sua testa, e chamou: "- Vamos entrar, relaxe um pouco aqui comigo." Ele entrou, e se assentou no chão de onde Aoi costumava montar seu futon para dormir, enquanto ela buscava algo na cozinha. A moça retornou em seguida, com um pote generoso de sorvete e duas colheres.

Ficaram um tempo, apenas conversando, degustando a sobremesa. Aoi também estava cansada, e a presença calma de Odanna a relaxava, sentia-se como se o tempo não existisse, como se nada de mal pudesse acontecer... era como no tempo em que seu avô vivia com ela, mas haviam outros sentimentos envolvidos, além da admiração, sentia uma atração muito grande, desejava que ele a beijasse de novo como naquela noite, adorava acariciar seus cabelos, sua pele. Eram sentimentos novos, que nunca ninguém lhe havia despertado, e as vezes a assustavam por sua intensidade.

A conversa se prolongou, e aos poucos, foram relaxando, até que Aoi estava assentada em seu futon com o Oni deitado em seu colo, enquanto ela mexia em seus cabelos. Ele não se lembrava de ter sido tão feliz, como nestes momentos, com sua noiva humana... (namorada, como ela preferia), justo ele, que nunca havia se deixado levar pelos encantos do amor... estava totalmente entregue a Aoi, aos seus desejos, seus sonhos, suas vontades.

Já era muito tarde, quando ele levantou-se para voltar ao Tenjin'ya. Não viram o tempo passar. Na porta do restaurante, olharam-se nos olhos, e deixando-se levar por todas palavras ditas silenciosamente através daquela troca de olhares, beijaram-se intensa e demoradamente, despedindo-se.

Enquanto se retirava, lembrou-se de algo e virou-se para ela dizendo. Gostaria de ir comigo no domingo conhecer a Fazenda Mizumaki, de nosso fornecedor Sr. Rokusuke? Não é um dia comercial, mas como você fecha o restaurante mais cedo, podemos passar a tarde lá, quero que você conheça de perto o lugar, e também tenha independência para solicitar seus ingredientes preferidos. Ficaram portanto, combinados de tirar a tarde só para estarem juntos, em alguns dias.


	8. Entardecer na Fazenda Mizuma

Entardecer na Fazenda Mizumaki

Após servir o almoço na manhã agitada do Moonflower e deixar tudo organizado, Aio foi se aprontar. Tomou um banho, era uma tarde fresca de início de outono, ela escolheu um vestido estilo Hanfu¹ para usar, pois era mais confortável. Estava cansada do dia cheio de trabalho, mas a perspectiva de passear às sós com Odanna a alegrava.

Escolheu uma veste que compunha-se de uma blusa, com mangas longas e com uma grande abertura como num quimono tradicional, porém de várias camadas de uma seda transparente, em um tom rosê elegante. Por cima da blusa, amarrado por uma fita negra contrastante, finalizada com laço sobre os seios, uma longa veste franzida também em várias camadas de seda transparente, da cor marfim, decorada com delicada estampa de flores de lótus no mesmo tom rosado da blusa, com suaves contornos dourados.

Os cabelos estavam mais longos do que quando chegou ao reino oculto, pouco percebeu a passagem do tempo trabalhando tanto como vinha fazendo. Deixou-os uma parte solta, cascateando lisos sobre suas costas, e uma parte formando um coque, que adornou com algumas flores brancas e sua presilha de camélia – que já não parecia mais um botão, e sim uma flor quase aberta. Penteou sua franja de lado, acomodando-a atrás das orelhas. O conjunto tinha um ar angelical, à luz do início da tarde, porém, a transparência criava uma certa aura de sensualidade à aparência da moça.

Odanna chegou pontualmente na hora marcada, vestia um quimono próximo às suas vestes habituais, porém em um tom de azul marinho, que lhe dava um ar de distinção, trazia uma sombrinha para protege-los do sol do início da tarde. Olhou impressionado sua dama vestida em estilo tradicional chinês e se surpreendeu com tanto bom gosto, se isso era possível, ela parecia cada dia mais linda aos seus olhos.

Seguiram de carruagem até à entrada da fazenda, que ficava no condado do "Portal do Ogro". Desceram e seguiram um caminho de pedra, que levava a um conjunto de edificações em formato de chalés, com o telhado no mesmo estilo de seu anexo no Tenjim-ya, porém bem maiores. O caminho de pedras e a entrada das edificações principais da fazenda eram adornadas por arbustos de camélias vermelhas, em plena floração.

Sr. Rokusuke os aguardava sorridente à entrada, e junto com alguns empregados da fazenda, os levaram para conhecer tudo que produziam. Seguiram para o cultivo de hortaliças, canteiros verdes a perder de vista, e legumes viçosos e coloridos em toda parte. Aoi e Odanna foram convidados a degustar vários, a moça se divertiu colhendo alguns no pé e colocando em uma cesta, sorria e caminhava livre entre os canteiros, alegrando também o Oni por vê-la assim, feliz por algo tão simples.

Em seguida, foram ver os campos alagados onde se cultivava o arroz, uma paisagem de encher os olhos e perder de vista. Foram aos galpões de produção de suco de cereja, do qual se serviram ainda fresco retirados dos galões. Odanna fazia encomendas enormes para o restaurante da pousada, Aoi tomava nota mental de tudo que poderia implementar em seu restaurante.

Aos fundos das casas principais, havia um riacho de águas transparentes, repleto de carpas, que foram convidados a conhecer, em torno do qual criaram um belo jardim zen, com ponte, e vários bonsais, tudo remetendo à calma e serenidade. Aoi estava impressionada com um lugar de tanta beleza, tão perto de onde estava, achava que nada se assemelharia ao Tenjin-ya, mas aquela propriedade rural tinha uma beleza bucólica e aconchegante.

Depois de toda excursão e encomendas, o casal foi convidado a se acomodar em um banco próximo à entrada da fazenda, entre as camélias. Enquanto o anfitrião se retirava para mandar os empregados lhes servirem chás, Odanna colheu uma camélia para Aoi.

A moça ficou surpresa com o gesto espontâneo, ele lhe falou: "- Você sabe por que eu escolhi uma presilha de camélia como símbolo de nosso compromisso, Aoi?" A moça meneou a cabeça demonstrando não saber, ele continuou: "- Na linguagem das flores, camélias vermelhas são as flores do desejo, e do amor verdadeiro... eu não trouxe você para o Kakuryio por acaso, ou por questões financeiras, já te observava no reino aparente há bastante tempo, e meu coração – não sei te explicar racionalmente – sempre quis você... há muito tempo ele escolheu você como minha amada!"

Aoi ficou sem palavras, diante daquela declaração tão apaixonada, e o abraçou forte, aconchegando-se em seu peito. Sentia o coração de Odanna batendo rápido, sorriu pensando "Ele é tão experiente, e ainda assim, sempre se demonstra tão emocionado, assim como eu..." Ele a envolveu com seus braços, e ficaram uns momentos, sentindo as batidas do coração um do outro. Os empregados da fazenda chegaram com o chá, interrompendo o momento, eles sorriram e se afastaram meio ruborizados, agradeceram pelo chá, e se assentaram para degusta-lo.

Enquanto Odanna acertava os últimos detalhes das compras e negócios da visita, Aoi caminhou para o fundo da construção. Um pouco além do jardim zen, havia um vale, para o qual se dirigia o riacho, formando uma delicada queda d'água. Daquela parte se via o vale, as montanhas ao longe, e o sol que começava a se por, pintando o céu de tons dourados, laranjas e rosados.

A moça ficou imóvel, respirando o ar puro, agora mais frio, começando a lhe dar arrepios, e vendo a natureza pintada pelo sol poente. Odanna terminara as despedidas, e procurava Aoi pela fazenda. Ao longe observou sua silhueta contra a luz dourada, o jogo de transparências da sua veste ficava mais evidente, mostrando-lhe as curvas de mulher que a moça escondia em seu yukata de trabalho cotidiano.

Ele se aproximou, tocou de leve a sua cintura para não a assustar, com a outra mão, acariciou seus cabelos acobreados, sentindo o perfume floral que exalava de sua amada. Sentindo sua presença, Aio deu um passo atrás, relaxando seu corpo contra o corpo de Odanna. Ele passou seus braços pela cintura, entrelaçando as mãos sobre o ventre da moça, encaixou o rosto entre seu pescoço e ombro, e ficaram um tempo apenas observando aquele espetáculo visual.

Quando os últimos raios de sol avermelhavam o céu e tingiam tudo de escarlate, Aoi virou-se, para admirar os olhos de seu amado, sob aquela luz que coincidia com sua cor tão exótica. Ele sorriu amorosamente para ela, os olhos repletos de paixão. Ela então levou suas mãos dos dois lados do seu rosto, trazendo-o para si, tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus, em um beijo que procurou traduzir todo amor, admiração e gratidão que ela sentia naquele momento por ele.

Notas Finais

Hanfu é um estilo de veste tradicional chinesa. Estas vestes me agradam muito visualmente, e é comum observá-las em mangás e doramas. Achei que não seria incoerente este intercâmbio cultural, especialmente no mundo oculto, que tem suas próprias tradições.


	9. A Decisão

Outono estava chegando ao fim, e os dias se tornavam cada vez mais curtos e frios. As folhas das árvores, antes pintadas de fogo na exuberância do outono no Kakuryio, agora estavam quase todas no chão, deixando todo cenário nostálgico, levando todos a buscarem o aconchego dos espaços fechados. Em breve, os dias de neve chegariam também, no mundo oculto.

Aoi preparara vários pratos quentes, caldos, sopas, massas, para servir no Moonflower, aproveitando a demanda da época. O consumo de saquê e outras bebidas quentes também aumentara em seu estabelecimento. Os casais gostavam de refugiar-se no seu restaurante, por ter um clima aconchegante e bucólico, com pratos com sabor de comida caseira.

Em uma tarde, após servir um almoço movimentado, Aoi descansava assentada à porta, perdida em pensamentos, pensando em como sua vida mudou, e em como estes vários meses, estavam sendo inusitadamente felizes. A moça trazia nas mãos a presilha – objeto que fora a isca para leva-la ao mundo oculto – impressionada com a beleza de sua camélia, totalmente aberta em todo seu esplendor.

Não percebeu que Ginji se aproximava, e se surpreendeu com seu anúncio: "- Aoi, Odanna e Byakuya estão te esperando no escritório de contabilidade, pode ir, eu termino de organizar o que for necessário para o jantar". Aoi se sobressaltou, o que poderia ser? O restaurante ia bem... por que Odanna estaria presente?

Chegou ao escritório, e foi recebida com um sorriso do chefe de contabilidade, algo raro, uma vez que se tratava de um sujeito frio e sério, e extremamente direto. Odanna a saudou com uma reverência. Aoi sentiu algo estranho, ele parecia um pouco diferente do normal.

Sem delongas, Byakuya falou, com seu jeito de ir direto ao ponto: "- Aoi, te chamamos aqui para te parabenizar: você conseguiu com Moonflower, pagar a dívida de Shiro em tempo recorde! A divida de seu avô com o Tenjin'ya está completamente saldada! Em menos de um ano! Um feito nunca acontecido no Kakuryio. Parabéns!" A moça ficou sem palavras, gaguejou alguma coisa, olhou para Odanna, ele tinha um sorriso um pouco triste. Disse de seu jeito sereno: "- Parabéns Aoi, seu trabalho duro e sua dedicação te fizeram realizar o impensável." Se virou para o chefe de contabilidade, "- Se me dá licença, Sr. Byakuya, tenho alguns compromissos urgentes." Reverenciou novamente a moça atônita, e se retirou.

O chefe de contabilidade continuou com suas explicações de números, saldos, balancetes, e esclareceu à Aoi: "- A partir de agora, todo lucro do restaurante será seu pagamento, você não deve mais nada ao Tenjin'ya ou ao mestre ogro". Aoi sorriu, de certa forma se sentia aliviada, mas uma angústia apertava lá no fundo do seu coração, algo que ela não conseguia explicar.

Voltou para o restaurante, e comunicou a novidade a Ginji, que insistiu e fazerem um brinde a tamanho feito. Agora ambos eram sócios em um negócio muito bem sucedido. Durante o resto do dia, Aoi não teve notícias de Odanna, e a angústia em seu peito aumentava, da mesma maneira que o frio tomava a tarde e congelava a noite nublada de fim de outono.

Trabalhou durante o jantar perdida em pensamentos. Quando o expediente acabou, tomou um banho, e foi se deitar. Ao descansar seu corpo no futon, as lágrimas que segurou durante todo o dia, teimaram em cair, para aliviar o peso de seu coração. "- O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que não estou feliz? Terei de voltar ao reino aparente, já que o vínculo do meu avô foi saldado? Será que Odanna só esperava por isto, e uma vez cumprido o compromisso, não pertenço mais a este lugar?"

Odanna se recolheu ao seu refúgio próximo às fontes termais por toda a tarde, o fantasma da rejeição inicial de Aoi voltou a assombrá-lo. "Por que amar tanto alguém, trazia também uma parcela tão grande de dor?" Em sua imaginação, vários cenários se desenrolavam, e o pior deles era não ter conquistado o amor recíproco de sua amada, e agora livre, que ela decidisse voltar para o reino aparente. Ele não se sentia capaz de tirar-lhe a liberdade, pois a felicidade dela era a coisa mais importante de todas... mas não queria imaginar a imortalidade sem ela ao seu lado. Voltou para a suíte presidencial, e recolheu-se, fazendo as refeições lá mesmo, não queria ver ninguém, mas sabia, que sendo doloroso ou não, devia conversar com Aoi, para saber sua decisão final, agora que nenhum compromisso financeiro a prendia.

A manhã seguinte, surpreendeu com o céu azul, e trouxe novas esperanças ao casal inseguro, que passou noite mergulhado em várias cismas. Odanna, apesar de apreensivo, deixou seu lado sábio falar mais alto, e enviou cedo um recado para sua namorada: "Minha querida, hoje é dia de festival à noite na capital, gostaria de comemorar seu êxito comigo? Reservei uma sala de chá que acho que será de seu agrado. Me encontre na entrada do Tenjin'ya às 16h. Odanna"

O coração de Aoi falhou uma batida! Que alívio, ele ainda queria estar com ela!... A perspectiva de estar com ele na capital alegrou seus ânimos, mesmo que eles tivessem que tomar uma decisão sobre que caminho tomar a partir de agora, mas ela sabia que seu amor poderia vencer os obstáculos.

Pontualmente às 16 horas, Odanna esperava Aoi na porta do Tenjin'ya. Ela vestia um quimono de inverno vermelho de estampa floral, com uma estola de peles brancas para proteção contra o frio. Nos cabelos um coque adornado com a presilha de camélia, em todo seu esplendor. Ele tomou sua mão e beijou-a solenemente, elogiando sua beleza, e então abraçou-a para saltar e embarcarem no Kuukaky-maru.

Ver a paisagem de outono do Kakuryio do alto, era outro espetáculo para os olhos de Aoi, além do homem ao seu lado, que a cada dia lhe parecia mais belo e nobre. Ele usava um quimono masculino formal, de inverno, também adornado com peles para enfrentar o clima. Ela o observava absorto em seus pensamentos. Então, tocou sua mão, e ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Fizeram o restante da breve viagem em silêncio.

Chegaram à capital ao pôr do sol, e se dirigiram a uma casa de chá tradicional, na qual estava reservada uma sala inteira para os dois. O prédio contava com sacadas como as do Tenjin-ya, nos andares mais altos e requintados. Aoi e Odanna ficaram na cobertura, com ampla vista para o festival e a queima de fogos que aconteceria ao anoitecer.

Se acomodaram no cômodo luxuoso, e logo foi servido o chá, com toda cerimônia formal. Odanna parabenizou Aoi por seu sucesso, trabalho duro e esforço. Beberam o chá tranquilamente, se olhando amorosamente. Uma luz no exterior anunciou o início da queima de fogos, e o casal se dirigiu à sacada. Ficaram lado a lado assistindo ao espetáculo de uma beleza sobrenatural, não comparável a nada que acontecesse no reino aparente. Aoi se aproximou de Odanna, e reclinou a cabeça sobre seu ombro, quebrando a formalidade que havia se estabelecido entre os dois.

Ele passou o braço por sua cintura, e a abraçou com firmeza. Depois de assistirem muito tempo os fogos, Odanna se virou para Aoi ela também o fitou, as luzes de todas as cores refletindo no brilho de seus cabelos e seus olhos. Se aproximaram devagar e beijaram-se. Toda angústia, dúvidas, inseguranças, vieram a tona uma a uma, tornando o beijo urgente e de certa forma desesperado, Aoi não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer de seus olhos. Quando o beijo se encerrou, se olharam nos olhos por algum tempo, profundamente.

Odanna limpava as lágrimas do rosto de sua amada, perguntando: "- Qual o problema, meu amor?" Ela se agarrou às suas vestes, enterrando o rosto em seu peito, ele envolveu-a mais forte no seu abraço, enquanto ela falou abafadamente: "- Não quero me afastar de você, não conseguiria mais viver sem ter você comigo!" A fala encheu de alívio o coração do ogro, que levou a mão à lateral do rosto de Aoi, a obrigando a olhar para ele, e lhe disse "- Quem te disse que vou deixa-la se afastar de mim." Ela sorriu, e ficaram abraçados até a queima de fogos terminar.

Após o show pirotécnico, Odanna pegou Aoi pela mão e a guiou de volta à sala de chá. Se assentou, e disse: "- Aoi, é verdade que eu quero mais do que tudo você comigo, mas eu tenho que te dizer, que a decisão é sua. Saldada a dívida de seu avô, você é livre, se desejar voltar ao seu mundo, não te impedirei, por que sua felicidade é o mais importante para mim. Nunca te disse isto, mas eu te amo, você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida! Se você ficar, sei que já fiz este pedido, mas reitero, com novas esperanças: Aceita se casar comigo?"

Diante da declaração, Aoi começou novamente a chorar, mas dessa vez de alegria, enlaçou os braços em torno do pescoço de Odanna, que assustou-se com a atitude inesperada, e beijou-o dizendo "- Claro que sim! Eu também te amo! Você me esperou pacientemente, e me ensinou tantas coisas, cuidou de mim todo esse tempo... não me vejo em nenhum lugar que não seja com você!"

Odanna então, pegou delicadamente a presilha dos cabelos de Aoi, soltando-os. Ao tocar a camélia totalmente aberta, ela soltou-se em sua mão. Ele colocou o grampo sobre a mesa, e fechou a flor dentro das palmas de suas mãos. Uma luz vermelha forte e vibrante, irradiou-se das mãos unidas de Odanna. Quando ele abriu, no lugar da camélia, havia um lindíssimo anel de noivado, adornado com vários rubis entalhados em formatos de pétalas, como uma miniatura da camélia da presilha. Ele colocou no dedo anular direito de sua amada: "-Aceite esse anel, Aoi, como o símbolo do meu eterno amor!"

Se beijaram apaixonadamente por um bom tempo, a sala estava alugada por toda a noite, e muitos casais costumavam passar a noite naquele lugar. No calor das emoções, as caricias começaram a ficar mais ousadas, mas Odanna interrompeu-se, antes que não tivesse mais controle. Falou ofegante para a moça com a face completamente afogueada: "- Aoi, agora que vamos nos casar, não quero que você se entregue à mim antes da cerimônia. Quando nos tornarmos um só através do casamento, o fato de você ser humana e eu akayashi não será um impedimento para nossa entrega..." A moça o olhou um pouco decepcionada, mas aceitou.

"– Vamos marcar a data, o que você acha de nos casarmos na primavera, na época do Hanami?" A moça sorriu feliz, seria como um sonho casar-se com seu amado sob as lindas cerejeiras do Tenjin'ya! Dormiram ali naquela noite especial, abraçados, compartilhando sonhos de seu futuro juntos.


	10. Organizando as Bodas

O sol tímido da manhã fria despertou Aoi lentamente. Sonolenta, demorou um pouco a se lembrar de onde estava. Sentiu braços gentis a envolvendo em um abraço cálido. Seus olhos violeta encontraram o par de olhos cor de rubi, brilhando com a luz do sol que penetrava pela janela, olhando-as com uma ternura e calma infinitas, _"Então, é esta a sensação de acordar nos braços de quem se ama?"_ Pensava embevecida.

Se sentiu profundamente tocada por aquele sentimento que lia nos olhos de Odanna, nunca ousou em toda sua vida solitária, sonhar em ser amada daquele jeito, com a intensidade que lia em seus olhos. Ao vê-la acordada, ele sorriu e acariciou seu rosto suavemente, lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios. Aoi aconchegou-se em seu peito, apertando o abraço, inalando o perfume masculino com o qual já estava se acostumando... acordar todos os dias assim, seria mais do que perfeito!

Tomaram o desjejum na capital e seguiram de volta ao Tenjin-ya. Precisavam contar as boas novas para a equipe. Assim que aterrissaram, Odanna mandou chamar a todos, que se reuniram no hall de recepção. "- Temos um anúncio a fazer." Disse solenemente. "- Aoi finalmente aceitou meu pedido de casamento, a cerimônia se realizará na primavera, aqui no Tenjin-ya. Conto com todos vocês!" Toda equipe vibrou, falando em uníssono "-Daremos o nosso melhor mestre!". Aoi já era considerada da família por todos, e muitos, há tempos, estavam ansiosos pelo casamento que os namorados pareciam levar uma eternidade para marcar.

A equipe da cozinha trouxe champagne para brindarem, as mulheres abraçavam Aoi e se encantavam com o anel de noivado em formato de camélia. O chefe da contabilidade e Ginji diziam ao mestre em tom de brincadeira: "- Já não era sem tempo! Estávamos achando que demoraria uns cem anos para fazer o pedido!" Todos da equipe insistiram para tirar uma foto do casal brindando para eternizarem o momento.

A notícia do casamento alcançou a imprensa, na região do Portal do Ogro, se espalhando por todo Reino Oculto. O inverno passou rápido, nos preparativos para a grande cerimônia, na qual Aoi se tornaria apta a viver para sempre no Kakuryio. Seria a maior festa da história do Tenjin-ya, o casamento do seu grande mestre. Às vésperas da chegada da primavera, era só do que se falava por toda parte.

Aoi fez questão de planejar o cardápio do banquete, com a ajuda do sempre fiel amigo do casal, Ginji. A festa começaria no almoço - após a cerimônia, e se estenderia pelo dia e noite afora, haviam muitos pratos a servir. Oryo e Akatsuki cuidavam dos detalhes da decoração da festa e do espaço da cerimônia. Suzuna retornou do reino aparente para participar do entretenimento com outras gueixas da capital. Odanna preparava os detalhes da cerimônia de casamento, que seguiria todas regras da etiqueta tradicional.

As estes dele e de Aoi foram encomendadas no alfaiate mais experiente do Kakyryio, que viajou da capital somente para atendê-los. Toda corte real confirmara a presença no evento - com reserva da suíte presidencial, dada sua consideração por Odanna e o afeto que a rainha desenvolvera por Aoi. Cederam os sacerdotes e sacerdotisas da corte – que realizaram seu próprio casamento - para a cerimônia no Tenjin-ya.

A semana que antecedia o Hanami – e o casamento – chegara, com um volume imenso de compromissos e preparo dos toques finais para o casamento: Provas de vestes, chegadas de encomendas de toda parte. Presentes chegavam de todo reino oculto. Toda cidade em torno do Tenjin-ya começava também a se encher de estrangeiros, imprensa, curiosos - sem convites - que queriam ver a procissão dos noivos e curtir as festas que se espalhariam pela cidade.

O Tenjin-ya ficaria completamente ocupado durante a semana do casamento. Haveria também algumas cerimônias, que os noivos atenderiam separadamente, para prepararem-se para a cerimônia principal que os uniria ao final. Desta forma, Odanna e Aoi pouco conseguiam se ver, além de alguns minutos pela manhã, ou um aceno e sorriso de longe, ou um "boa noite" no meio de toda equipe. Mas tudo era por uma boa razão.

Finalmente, duas noites antes do casamento, se realizaria pequenos eventos de despedida de solteiros, tradicionalmente uma festa para os homens - no salão de festas do Tenjin-ya e uma para as mulheres, no Moonflower. Ambas festas para os amigos mais próximos, funcionários do estabelecimento. Os homens brindaram e beberam durante toda a noite, estendendo as comemorações para a casa de banho da pousada, alguns ficaram tão bêbados que mal conseguiam articular palavras, Odanna apenas bebeu socialmente, observando a euforia geral, seu coração e sua mente só tinham um interesse: Aoi.

As mulheres comeram doces deliciosos preparados pela noiva, e conversavam sobre o amor e a noite de núpcias, dando dicas à inexperiente Aoi, que corava a cada novidade que suas amigas lhe contavam. Algumas levaram de presente lingeries sensuais, yukatas de seda pura com transparências estratégicas, perfumes que diziam ser afrodisíacos para os ayakashis, incensos para criar um clima de sedução na noite do casamento, maquiagens de bom gosto. Aoi pouco falava, mas sabia que seria uma noite mágica, pois já há muito tempo sonhava com este momento, e esta semana de preparativos, que os manteve tão ocupados e distantes, só aumentava sua vontade de estar nos braços de seu futuro marido.

Todos acordaram mais tarde no dia seguinte, que seria de descanso antes do casamento, para que estivessem acordados e bem dispostos no dia seguinte, antes do sol nascer, quando começaria a procissão pela cidade, até o local da cerimônia. Aoi e Odanna passariam mais um dia separados, tomando banhos especiais, recebendo massagens e tratamentos para o dia seguinte que seria tão especial: o começo de uma vida nova para os dois. Apesar do dia tranquilo, depois de tantas semanas de trabalho, ambos custaram a dormir, ansiosos pela cerimônia e tudo que se seguiria a ela... "- Amanhã, finalmente!" era o pensamento dos dois quando adormeceram.


	11. A Cerimônia

Aoi despertara mesmo antes do sol nascer, e junto com as três irmãs sem rosto, partiu na carruagem voadora do Tenjin para se preparar para cerimônia de casamento, em uma casa próximo de onde a procissão sairia em direção ao Tenjin-ya.

Ela já havia provados as suas vestes do grande dia, mas não imaginava que quando estivessem prontas ficariam tão lindas. Tratava-se de um quimono tradicional vermelho bordado de dourado com alguns detalhes em pedrarias azuis. O obi era dourado, as mangas vermelho vivo, eram arrematadas por uma faixa larga bordada a ouro.

As irmãs arrumaram seus cabelos em um coque baixo, e lhe maquiaram ricamente, delineando os olhos, tingindo seus lábios de carmim, como as vestes. Na cabeça, uma peça em formato de leque, toda trabalhada no ouro, incrustrada de rubis de vários tamanhos. A moça se emocionou ao olhar no espelho, parecia uma nobre, uma princesa!

Suas vestes estavam perfumadas com incensos caríssimos, a pele parecia mais branca em contraste com o vermelho vivo. Ela abraçou cada uma das servas de Odanna, agradecendo de coração por terem a acolhido desde o primeiro dia que chegou no Reino Oculto.

Os preparativos tomaram tempo, e o sol já estava alto quando ela se dirigiu para fora do imóvel localizado na rua estreita que daria na rua principal que levava ao Tenjin-ya. Do lado de fora, já lhe esperavam com uma liteira suntuosa, que seria carregada por Ginji, Sasuke, Hatori um dos filhos do Sr. Matsuba e Akatsuki. Aoi se sentiu um pouco constrangida com tamanho destaque e luxo, mas eles lhe disseram que fazia parte dos casamentos formais, e as bodas do governador da região e um dos 8 governantes do Kakuriyo, precisava seguir a etiqueta à risca.

Ela se assentou e foi levantada, saíram pela rua estreita em direção ao seu destino, ao longe escutava o barulho da multidão na rua principal, e o som das músicas. Quando finalmente viraram a esquina e entraram na avenida, foi como uma explosão de sensações... a cidade estava toda colorida, enfeitada com lanternas e fitas coloridas dependuradas pelas ruas – tudo para seu casamento com Odanna!

Em todas as partes as cerejeiras explodiam em flores – como no dia em que viu seu amado pela primeira vez - músicos tocavam canções populares alegres, as pessoas a chamavam... _"- Acene para eles, Aoi!_ " Disse Ginji animado, _"- Você é a estrela do dia!",_ ela começou a acenar tímida para a multidão.

Alguns metros à frente, um outro aglomerado explodia em músicas, gritos, papel picado, quando a condução de Aoi seguiu um pouco mais, chegou ao entroncamento de onde vinha a procissão de Odanna. Quando o avistou ao longe, o coração da moça deu um salto, ele estava perfeito, como sempre! Nas vestes preto e branca, de noivo tradicional, no estilo Japão Antigo.

Quando ele a viu, deu um sorriso que fez com que o mundo inteiro parasse à sua volta, nada mais importava, só o seu futuro marido. As liteiras finalmente foram pareadas e seguiu-se então uma só procissão. Quando viu que estavam lado a lado, ele estendeu uma mão, e segurou a mão de Aoi, quando suas mãos se tocaram, ele falou só para ela escutar _ **"**_ _ ** **\- Eu te amo!"****_ Seguiram assim, conectando as liteiras por suas mãos, até alcançarem a ponte de entrada do Tenjin, onde os convidados esperavam diante do hotel para a cerimônia.

Desceram de seus veículos, e se posicionaram atrás de um sacerdote e duas sacerdotisas, atrás deles os carregadores das liteiras. Deram-se as mãos novamente, e se prepararam para seguir o restante da procissão à pé, atravessando a ponte do Tenjin-ya. Começaram a caminhar, e os convidados aguardavam sentados em silêncio. Uma brisa agradável soprou, e uma chuva de pétalas de cerejeiras os recebeu no altar.

Todos se assentaram e a cerimônia começou, com os noivos de pé diante de uma mesa, e o sacerdote a frente dos dois. As duas sacerdotisas um pouco atrás. O celebrante deu boas vindas a todos, e aos noivos, fez um breve discurso, e os rituais começaram. Uma das sacerdotisas serviu aos dois o alimento sagrado – com o qual Aoi foi alimentada na infância – dizendo algumas palavras de um encantamento antigo. A outra sacerdotisa, lhes serviu o elixir da vida, para que seu casamento fosse próspero para sempre.

Finalmente, chegou o momento dos votos dos noivos. Aoi e Odanna entrelaçaram os braços esquerdos, até suas mãos se tocarem palma com palma. E o sacerdote lhes lançou um encanto, que fez com que um ramo dourado se enrolasse em seus braços, abrindo-se em flores também douradas. Aoi, então, falou emocionada _"- Meu amor, Odanna, quando você me trouxe para o Reino Oculto, nunca imaginaria que meu destino estivesse aqui, mas você me protegeu, me fez crescer, acreditou em mim, e eu descobri o amor verdadeiro em seus braços. Prometo te amar até o fim dos meus dias!"_

Odanna, olhou nos olhos de Aoi, o brilho vermelho parecia mais intenso, pois eles cintilavam de emoção, ele disse com sua voz tranquila, cheia de amor: _"- Aoi, amada minha, obrigado por ter abrido seu coração para mim, em séculos eu nunca imaginei que a flor do amor nasceria em minha vida, eu te amo por inteiro! E te amarei pela eternidade!"_ Finalizados os votos de amor dos noivos, o ramo dourado se dissolveu em partículas de luz penetrando as mãos dos dois.

O sacerdote então, declarou o casal oficialmente marido e esposa. Os convidados, que estavam até agora em um silêncio profundo e respeitoso, aplaudiram o casal, muitos ainda chorando de emoção pelos votos. O sacerdote e as sacerdotisas puxaram novamente uma pequena procissão, sendo seguidos pelos noivos, até uma pequena sala na entrada do Tenjin-ya onde esperariam alguns minutos até o início da festa. Os convidados – que os cumprimentariam no evento em seguida – seguiram para as instalações onde aconteceria a festa.

Uma vez sós, Odanna olhou novamente sua esposa, tocou seu rosto dizendo o quando ela estava linda e a beijou apaixonadamente, sem se importar com sua maquiagem, ou com as vestes pesadas que ambos envergavam. _"- Estou tão feliz, que custo a acreditar que você agora é minha esposa - você demorou tanto a se decidir (ele deu uma risadinha maldosa), te farei muito feliz, minha amada!"_ Ele disse a abraçando pela cintura, a aconchegando contra seu corpo.

Aoi que segurou as lágrimas durante toda cerimônia, agora as deixava fluir, transbordando toda felicidade que aquela realização lhe proporcionava " _Eu te amo, meu marido!"_ A palavra ecoava docemente em seus ouvidos "marido", sentia que nunca mais estaria só.

Uma batida na porta os lembrou que ainda havia uma festa pela frente, antes de saírem, Odanna falou ao ouvido de Aoi, com uma voz bem mais sensual do que ela estava acostumada _"- Não vejo a hora de você ser completamente minha, espero que esta festa passe logo, pois para mim, o que importa mesmo, é estar com você esta noite!"_ Ela sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer sua espinha, pensando no que podia espera-la naquela noite de núpcias.

CONTINUA...


	12. Noite Majestosa

Os noivos foram escoltados para o grande salão nobre do Tenjin, aonde o banquete seria servido. Chegaram sob as palmas dos convidados que se dirigiram até eles para os cumprimentos e felicitações. Os fotógrafos contratados e da imprensa também se aproximaram para fazerem as fotos do casal.

Odanna agradeceu cortesmente a presença de todos e finalmente mandou que o banquete fosse servido. Se dirigiram aos lugares reservados à mesa, Aoi e ele sentaram-se à cabeceira enquanto vários pratos luxuosos eram servidos na grande mesa e nas outras espalhadas pelo enorme salão. Aoi provava de tudo animada, estava muito feliz. Nem o peso e o calor do excesso de paramentos a incomodava. Odanna irradiava também plena felicidade, só tirava os olhos de sua esposa quando era chamado por alguém e precisava dar-lhe atenção momentaneamente.

Quando serviram a sobremesa, as Gueixas de Youto, lideradas por Suzuna, adentraram ao recinto para tocar e dançar, dando início aos festejos. Após a sobremesa, vários músicos se posicionaram ao canto do salão e se sucederam várias apresentações de danças de várias regiões. Aoi não conseguiria dizer quando as danças passaram de performances ensaiadas às comemorações espontâneas, mas aproveitando que todos estavam se divertindo no baile, aproveitou para se retirar com as três irmãs para colocar vestes de festa mais confortáveis. Deu um beijinho em Odanna dizendo _"- Volto já!_ " e deixou-o na companhia de Ginji e Byakuya.

Aoi achou a cerimônia tradicional do Kakuriyo majestosa, mas tinha um sonho de usar um vestido de noiva de sua época, então, havia encomendado um para usar na festa. As irmãs retiraram o adereço pesado de sua cabeça, e fizeram uma trança embutida moderna em seus cabelos, enfeitado com um arranjo de pedras imitando flores de cerejeira. O vestido era imaculadamente branco, com blusa de tule rendado, todo rebordado em cristais, mangas curtas, nas costas um decote "U" generoso, chegando à cintura, a saia com várias camadas de um tule vaporoso, fluindo com seus movimentos.

Quando retornou para o salão, e finalmente chegou ao campo de visão de seu esposo, viu os olhos de Odanna brilharem de emoção ao vê-la. Ele se dirigiu a ela e a beijou ali mesmo na frente de todos – estava tão feliz que não ligava para formalidades! Pegou sua noiva pela mão escoltando-a para o centro do salão, todos abriram caminho, a banda parou a música animada.

Quando o silêncio tomou conta do recinto e todos convidados se voltaram para olhar para os dois, a banda começou a tocar uma lindíssima valsa, Odanna sorriu dizendo _"- Minha esposa me concede esta dança?"_ Aoi assentiu com a cabeça, e logo começaram a deslizar pelo salão, roubando suspiros de todos. A banda tocou mais uma valsa, durante a qual todos casais de convidados foram aos poucos se ajuntando aos noivos no salão para dançar.

Conforme o dia se passava, a festa foi migrando do salão nobre do Tenjin-ya para os jardins em torno do Moonflower. Tornando-se o clima mais descontraído. Todos bebendo e comendo do que havia de melhor na culinária do Reino Oculto, músicos espalhados pelo local, tocando diversos estilos musicais do Kakuriyo e do reino comum.

Os noivos não se desgrudavam, mesmo ao atender os convidados, sempre estavam juntos, sorrindo, segurando as mãos, eventualmente dançando uma música que gostavam. Ginji conversava com eles, mas observava que Oryo começava a abusar da bebida. _"- Com licença, vou conversar com ela..."_ Aoi deu um sorrisinho, sempre achou que os dois formariam um lindo casal, mas não queria falar nada para não atrapalhar.

A mulher de gelo estava em um lindo vestido vermelho, estilo ocidental, justo ao corpo com as costas decotadas, um sapato na mesma cor. Dançava sensualmente ao som de uma banda, perto de Suzuna e seu noivo. A moça já começava a chamar atenção demasiada de um grupo de Tengus (que tinham um fraco por mulheres bonitas), tinha uma taça cheia de champagne na mão.

Ginji chegou silencioso, colocando suavemente uma mão na cintura da colega e a outra em seu copo... _"- Que tal tomarmos um copo de água para refrescar um pouco?"_ Oryo fez uma careta por perder o copo, _"- Me devolve meu copo! Você é meu pai por acaso?"_ Ele sorriu, tomando a bebida de um gole e colocando em uma bandeja por perto, _"- Não sou, mas me preocupo com você, não quero te ver terminar a noite como uma presa fácil para este bando de tengus tarados!"_

A moça corou um pouco com a fala direta de seu colega, _"- Você está alegando que eu não sei o que faço? Não estou tão bêbada assim, tenho bastante ciência do que estou fazendo, e se eu quiser terminar a noite com um dos teng..."_ Ele interrompeu o rompante de Oryo selando os lábios dela com os seus, num movimento ousado, pensando _"Agora ela vai me bater!"_ A moça por sua vez, apesar de arregalar os olhos em surpresa, logo ficou confortável no beijo envolvendo as os braços no pescoço do yokai. Sentindo o movimento de entrega, Ginji então ousou aprofundar o beijo.

Quando se separaram ofegantes, ela o olhou nos olhos muito corada e disse _"- O que o último grande partido do Tenjin quer comigo me beijando desse jeito?"_ O rapaz sorriu um pouco tímido dizendo _"- E se esse tal 'grande partido' achar que a mulher mais linda do reino oculto é você?"_ Ela acariciou a lateral do rosto dele, e sorriu ainda mais corada: _"- Isso me faria muito feliz."_ Ele a abraçou, trazendo-a para mais um beijo, desta vez bem mais seguro do que estavam fazendo.

O pôr do sol tingia o céu de primavera de cor de rosa, naquele dia magnífico e feliz. Os convidados exaustos e bêbados iam se retirando de grupos em grupos. Matsuba que tinha exagerado no vinho de tengus e misturado com saquê, chorava ao recomendar a Odanna que cuidasse muito bem de sua netinha, senão ele a levaria para morar em seu monte. O oni o assegurou – abraçando possessivamente sua esposa - de que não haveria a menor chance de que Aoi saísse de perto dele de agora em diante.

Os empregados do Tenjin-ya também iam se recolhendo para descansar dos festejos. Ginji e Oryo vieram dar mais um abraço nos noivos. Aoi sorriu ao sentir o clima entre os dois, deu uma piscadela para a amiga que sorriu corando. Finalmente, quando a maioria dos convidados mais importantes das diversas partes do reino oculto se retiraram, ficando apenas os últimos festeiros bebendo e dançando ao som da banda, Odanna virou-se para Aoi _"- Não sei você, minha dama, mas eu sinto que é hora de nos recolhermos, o que acha?"_ Aoi sorriu passando a mão pelos cabelos sedosos de seu marido, dando-lhe um selinho _"- Sim, é o que eu mais quero..."_ Ele sorriu sensual e o selinho logo se tornou um beijo bem mais quente do que Aoi esperava, roubando-lhe o fôlego.

Eles se separam um momento para tomarem um banho relaxante e se prepararem para a noite especial que tanto esperavam. Aoi foi para as termas, tomar um banho relaxante, aromatizado com essências afrodisíacas. Era delicioso mergulhar na água quente depois de ficar praticamente o dia todo em pé, atendendo todos ayakashis importantes do Reino Oculto. Foi tão cansativo ser o centro da atenções, mas estava muito feliz. Nunca havia imaginado que viveria um amor correspondido, especialmente um amor tão grande, por um esposo que faria qualquer coisa para que ela crescesse, e para protegê-la, cuidar dela. Ela sentia o mesmo desejo de entesoura-lo para sempre.

Ao pensar no que aconteceria logo mais, Aoi já começava a sentir os efeitos da ansiedade, sentia seu corpo tremer em antecipação ao que viria a seguir, tinha medo de não se portar como o esperado, afinal, não tinha nenhuma experiência neste campo a não ser a leitura de livros e mangás quando estava no mundo aparente, ela seria capaz de satisfazê-lo? Poderia fazer seu marido feliz também neste aspecto? Como os ayakashis lidavam com a intimidade de um casal?

Saiu da terma, olhou seu corpo no espelho, o reflexo era uma mulher linda, madura, e até mesmo sensual... seguiria seu coração e confiaria nele, ela o amava, e ele a amava, nada que fizesse iria machuca-la, ela confiava nele. Vestiu um par de lingerie de renda vermelho como seu quimono do casamento, e sobre ele, um yukata sensual de seda pura, preto, estampado com camélias vermelhas. Deixou os cabelos soltos, cascateando pelos ombros. Passou um óleo aromático no corpo e um batom suave. Uma leve batida na porta a despertou dos sonhos, eram as irmãs para levarem-na para a suíte nupcial. Ela seguiu pelos corredores com o coração aos saltos.

Adentrou-se silenciosamente no quarto, estava mais escuro que os corredores, seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar. A luz de velas dava um clima especial ao ambiente, a janela aberta deixava a luz da luz cheia banhar o quarto. Arranjos de camélias vermelhas enfeitavam o móvel ao lado da janela. Tudo foi arrumado com muito carinho e cuidado, o que fez Aoi se emocionar ao sentir-se tão amada. Mas nada no quarto chamava mais atenção dela do que ele...

Odanna se encontrava de pé, ao lado do Futon de casal luxuoso que foi montado no meio do quarto, envolvo em uma cortina de tecido precioso. Ele também estava de banho tomado, os cabelos ainda úmidos, um yukata de seda preta um pouco mais aberto, deixando vislumbrar sua alvíssima pele, os olhos de rubi cintilavam de desejo ao ver Aoi tão naturalmente sensual. Vê-lo daquele jeito mais informal fez com que Aoi prendesse a respiração por um minuto, como ele conseguia estar ainda mais belo do que de costume? Seu coração estava disparado, sua boca seca... estava um pouco trêmula.

Ele percebeu o nervosismo de sua inexperiente mulher, caminhou até ela devagar, estendendo-lhe a mão. Ela notou que suas unhas estavam cortadas, e olhou em seus olhos com uma expressão interrogativa... _"- Não quero correr o risco de te machucar..."_ ele falou, também um pouco encabulado, o que ela achou muito bonitinho pois ele sempre era tão seguro de si - com resposta pra tudo, nunca o imaginou tímido.

Ele a pegou pela mão, a guiando para que os dois se assentassem na ponta do futon. _"- Você está nervosa, minha amada?"_ Ela corou e olhou para baixo e disse _"- Confesso que estou um pouco ansiosa, pois não tenho experiência, mas sei que você não vai me machucar."_ Os olhos dele brilharam, e ele disse enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos: _"- Não posso garantir que não seja um pouco doloroso para você, minha querida, mas se você quiser, podemos ir devagar..."_ Ela replicou _"- Não falo disso, sei como o corpo de uma mulher reage neste momento, o que quis dizer... foi... que eu sei que você não faria nada para me ferir e confio em você a ponto de me entregar de corpo e alma..."_

Ele não resistiu em atraí-la para um beijo apaixonado, expressando sem reservas o todo amor que seu coração secular era capaz de sentir. Ele interrompeu o beijo, mantendo sua testa encostada com a dela, e disse olhando no fundo dos olhos _"- Não pense que só você está vivendo uma primeira vez hoje... eu sei que vivi muitos séculos, mas farei amor pela primeira vez esta noite, pois você é a primeira e única mulher que eu já amei e vou amar... ambos estamos pisando em território desconhecido esta noite."_ Ela sorriu emocionada, os olhos úmidos pelo amor que a inundava, tentava dizer algo, mas as palavras lhe faltavam enquanto acariciava o rosto de seu marido maravilhada com os sentimentos lindos que via refletido em seus olhos.

Ele deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e levantou por um instante, buscando algo em um canto do quarto e colocando entre os dois. Era uma vasilha cheia de morangos vermelhos e suculentos, e uma taça de champanhe com duas taças. _"- Dizem que é uma das combinações mais harmoniosas de sabores do reino aparente. Encomendei para compartilharmos esta noite"_. Ele serviu as taças, brindaram ao seu amor e à vida longa e feliz à sua frente. Aoi mordeu um morango suculento com vontade, e tomou um gole da bebida _"- Delicioso!"_ Exclamou. Odanna riu, ela sempre seria assim! Conforme comiam as frutas e bebiam, foram ficando mais relaxados.

Ele então recolheu a vasilha e as taças que haviam esvaziado e colocou de volta aonde havia pegado. Sentou-se mais ao centro do futon, de pernas cruzadas, Aoi se aproximou, assentando a sua frente sobre os calcanhares, se chegando timidamente para beijá-lo, ele entendeu o recado, e encurtou o restante do caminho em sua direção, capturando sua boca em um beijo faminto. A abraçando até que ela se assentasse em seu colo.

Os beijos foram se tornando mais sensuais e envolventes, as carícias mais ousadas, até que ele desamarrou o yukata de Aoi, revelando lentamente cada pedaço de sua pele, vislumbrando a sensual lingerie vermelha. Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço, beijou de leve o ombro, e riu ao vê-la completamente ruborizada _"- Minha jovem esposa está ainda mais linda do que era em minha imaginação..."_ Ele disse enquanto deslizava a alça do sutiã por seu braço, fazendo Aoi arrepiar onde ele tocava.

Quando os olhos dela encontraram os dele novamente, não havia nenhum vestígio de timidez, era apenas puro desejo que Aoi expressava naquele olhar. Eles então voltaram a se beijar, e as palavras se tornaram completamente desnecessárias...

Aoi acordou com um clarão no céu, sobressaltou-se achando que era um relâmpago, mas logo pode perceber que a luz da lua cheia ainda iluminava o quarto e fogos de artifício davam sinal de que os festejos do casamento se estenderam noite afora no Portal do Ogro. Ao tomar consciência de seu corpo novamente, sentiu que um braço forte a envolvia, e viu a mão de Odanna sobre seu ventre nu. Sentiu suas costas contra o peitoral forte, e uma das pernas longas envolvidas entre as suas.

Ele beijou de leve uma de suas orelhas, e então ela percebeu que ele estava acordado, ele sussurrou no seu ouvido _"- Acordada, minha esposa?"_ Aquela palavra dita daquela maneira lhe aqueceu o coração e todo seu corpo, ela se sentia uma mulher completa! Ao lembrar dos momentos de amor que tiveram, suspirou e corou ao pensar em como fizeram amor até que ela quase perdesse os sentidos, a pequena dor inicial não se comparava ao prazer que ela sentiu ao ser completamente dele, totalmente entregue daquela maneira.

Ela se virou no seu abraço e lhe beijou languidamente _"- É muito bom ser finalmente sua!"_ Ele sorriu vitorioso... _"- Eu te disse tantas vezes, para aceitar logo ser minha jovem esposa... foi você quem demorou a decidir."_ Ela riu, mudando de posição, e deitando-se sobre ele com um olhar triunfante e dominador... _"Você não para de me surpreender, minha esposa ogra!"_ Ela capturou seus lábios em um beijo voluptuoso, despertando-lhe novamente o desejo e mais uma vez fizeram amor para selar o compromisso de corpo e alma que estabeleceram naquele dia.


	13. EPÍLOGO

**Pessoal, me desculpem a demora em concluir esta fanfic, e em fazê-lo apenas com um epílogo.**

 **Eu me explico: quando comecei a escrever, o anime estava no início, e foi amor à primeira vista! Queria ver o desenvolvimento desse casal de seres de mundos diferentes que se encontravam... entretanto, tive acesso às novels, e o andamento do anime também indicou que a história tomou outros rumos.**

 **De qualquer forma, não** **era minha intenção reescrever a história oficial, então, a fanfic está em um universo de possibilidades do que podia ter acontecido entre Odanna e Aoi. Como o último capítulo fechou na noite de núpcias, achei que vocês mereciam pelo menos um vislumbre da vida de casal dos dois.**

 **Quem achar curioso que Ranmaru se case com Suzuran, dê uma olhada em outra fanfic que estou escrevendo que se chama "Scarlet Hearts", lá com ajuda de outros amigos do fandom, resolvemos desenvolver essa ideia, pois achávamos que os dois seriam um casal maravilhoso. A fanfic também tem cenas muito fofinhas entre Odanna e Aoi casados e grávidos.**

 **Bom, é isto, agradeço muito a quem curtiu até aqui. Especialmente meus amigos Mônica, Amanda e César que sempre leem e são tão generosos comigo.**

 **Espero** **que outras pessoas se animem a escrever sobre esse universo tão rico dessa obra tão romântica que é Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi.**

EPÍLOGO

A luz do lindo dia de primavera entrava pela janela circular dos aposentos do Grande Chefe e da Grande Anfitriã de Tenjin-ya. As pétalas de cerejeira coloriam o céu de cor de rosa e perfumavam todo ambiente. De certa forma aquilo era nostálgico para Aoi, há cerca de três anos ela chegara ali, ao Reino Oculto. Se inicialmente sentia-se injustiçada, sequestrada de sua vida real, agora não conseguia imaginar outra vida além daquela, não havia outro lugar onde pertencia, nenhum homem seria capaz de completa-la e a fazer se apaixonar a cada dia novamente por ele, como seu marido e salvador Odanna-sama.

A bela mulher deu um suspiro pensando no quando era feliz, enquanto terminava de amarrar o pequenino obi do kimono de uma linda menininha de quase dois anos. A menininha de cabelos castanhos claros como os da mãe e olhos incrivelmente vermelhos como do pai, e pequenas protuberâncias na testa que se desenvolveriam em chifrinhos que mostravam sua descendência ayakashi, se mexia e dificultava o trabalho da mãe, que agora tentava colocar um grampinho de camélia – nos cabelos finos e delicados. Sakura sempre chorava e fazia birra nas horas de se arrumar... podia-se dizer que herdara a teimosia da mãe.

Odanna adentrou-se no quarto vendo a cena e sorrindo:

 _\- Minhas meninas estão prontas? Vamos nos atrasar para o casamento do Sr. Ranmaru e Suzuran... é um longo caminho daqui a Orio-ya, mesmo que nossa aeronave seja nova!_

 _\- Sakura está se recusando a ficar pronta, como você pode ver.._. Disse uma Aoi um pouco desajeitada e aflita, tentando arrumar os cabelos da criancinha.

 _\- Ah, você está linda meu bebê... por que está teimando com a mamãe?_ Disse o Oni pegando a menininha no colo segurando-a em um dos braços enquanto com a outra mão acendia um vibrante fogo de ogro. A criança surpreendeu-se e passou do choro a gargalhadas em um segundo...

 _\- Ah, esse seu truque sempre compra a Sakura, mas isso é trapaça!_

Odanna então deu um beijinho no rosto de Aoi e respondeu:

 _\- É dever de um bom marido cuidar do bebê para que a esposa fique ainda mais linda._

Aoi tentou fazer uma expressão brava, mas não consegui e riu da piada batida de "deveres de marido" que seu amado criara o hábito de repetir. Surpreendendo-o se aproximou e deu um beijo amoroso em seus lábios. O que deixou Odanna sem palavras – algo raro! A pequena menina olhava maravilhada o amor de seus pais.

Terminou os ajustes em seu próprio quimono de gala cor de rosa bordado com flores de cerejeiras douradas, colocou uma presilha festiva nos cabelos e finalmente estavam prontos para sair.

Já a bordo do Kukaku-maru, com a filhinha adormecida nos braços, Aoi contemplava a paisagem do reino oculto ao lado de seu marido... Ela seria capaz de imaginar na primeira vez que viajou na nave do Tenjin-ya que em tão pouco tempo estaria assim: uma mãe de família? E o mais surreal, indo participar do casamento do Grande-chefe da pousada rival – antes arquinimigo de seu marido – agora um amigo leal da família, com a sua querida Suzuran? Realmente, a vida tem suas surpresas, e olhando o sono suave de sua pequena oni em seus braços, sendo aconchegada nos braços fortes de seu marido, ela se sentia preparada para todas surpresas que a vida pudesse lhe trazer daqui pra frente.

 ** **FIM****

Obrigada por acompanharem até aqui!


End file.
